1. Field of the Invention
An object of the present invention is a network of sensors connected to a remote supply, monitoring and processing station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known networks of sensors of physical variables, the connections of which are formed by multimode optical fibers. These networks have, for example, a star-like architecture, and they are operated by techniques of time-division or wavelength-division multiplexing.
Given the multimode nature of the optical lines, these networks do not make it possible to take sensors with intrinsic type optical fibers and/or integrated optic sensors, which require monomode optical fibers. Furthermore, the associated concepts of multiplexing in coherence cannot be applied to them, for example in the case of polarimetrical intrinsic sensors.